1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal locking device-equipped connector.
2. Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-49656 discloses a terminal locking device-equipped connector.
FIG. 5 is a sectional view of the terminal locking device-equipped connector 64 disclosed in the publication. A terminal locking device 65 is connected via a band hinge 67 to a housing 60 having a terminal chamber.
After the connector terminal is inserted into the terminal chamber, the terminal locking device 65 is engaged with the housing 60 so as to lock the connector terminal in the terminal chamber.
In the conventional terminal locking device-equipped connector, the hinge 67 is made so thin that the terminal locking device 65 can be easily engaged with the housing 60. The hinge 67 is also transformable so as not to hinder any attachment process by reacting.
Due to the thinness of the hinge 67, deformation or damage is often caused to the hinge and the terminal locking device, when the connector is repeatedly moved in manufacturing a wire harness.
Also, the terminal locking device is insecure at the time of attachment of the components, such as a connector terminal, by an automatic attachment machine, which further complicates the process of mounting to the automatic attachment machine. As a result, the terminal locking device hinders attachment of the components to the connector, thereby worsening the workability.